Devon Daniels
1= |-| 2= |-| Devon Daniels is the Red Ranger of the Beast Morphers Rangers. Character History Devon Daniels is the son of Mayor Adam Daniels. He is a brown belt in karate, loves to play video games, and not much into serious work, much to the chagrin of his father. Upon discovering that his father was up for a trip to Grid Battleforce, which Devon knows houses an advanced battle simulator, he copies the barcode on his father's guest pass. Having entered, he gets mistaken for an employee and sent to the Morphing Lab, where he witnesses Evox corrupting the system. He gets caught and tries to warn Commander Shaw and system creator Nate Silva of the virus but gets detained instead. His holding cell's door breaks down once Evox takes over the system and he finds himself in the line of fire. He saves Ravi Shaw from getting turned into an avatar and helps him and laundry girl Zoey Reeves fight off the evil avatars of those who would have been Rangers. Nate forces the Red Ranger morph on Devon to give them a fighting chance. As he is now the Red Ranger, with animal DNA infused in him, Grid Battleforce takes him in. On his first day at Grid Battleforce, he is introduced to Cruise, his Beast Bot sidekick and shown a Beast Racer Zord. Personality Devon is impatient and a rule breaker. He also shows signs of being overconfident. He has a strong love for karate and video games, but dislikes the job positions that his father attempts to supply him with. But despite those, Devon acts as a big brother for Ravi & Zoey, even reminding them to stop bickering. His big brother instinct eventually led Ravi & Zoey to appoint him as team leader because Devon himself being a born natural leader despite being a slacker. Powers and Abilities *'Hyper Speed:' Due to being linked with Cheetah DNA, Devon can move at extremely fast speeds. Weaknesses *'Cynophobia:' Due to being linked with Cheetah DNA that was semi-corrupted from Evox, whenever he confronts a dog (since cheetahs are part of the feline lineage as cats, and cats are scared of dogs), he is instantly frozen, even in mid-air. Beast Morphers Red Arsenal *Beast-X Morpher *Beast-X Blaster *Beast-X Saber Vehicles *'Cruise Motorbike Mode' *'Racer Zord' Zords *'Beast Racer Zord Battle Mode': Red Beast Mopher's MegaZord, formed when his Beast Bot, Cruise combines with his Zord. It has three modes: MegaZord Mode, Beast Mode, and Motor Mode. It also becomes the torso and upper legs of Beast-X Megazord. Appearances: Beast Morphers Episode 1-8 - Fury Mode= Fury Mode is the Red Ranger's upgraded form to use in battle against his enemies. Arsenal *''to be added'' Vehicles *''to be added'' Appearances: Beast Morphers Episode TBA }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Devon is portrayed by Rorrie D. Travis. Notes *He is the second Ranger to be based on a cheetah, after Lily Chilman from Jungle Fury. **He is the first Red Ranger to have a cheetah theme. *He is the second Ranger to be the son of a high-ranking government official, after Scott Truman from Power Rangers RPM. *He is similar to Jack Landors in that both can be perceived as starting out as irresponsible slackers who eventually become more proactive. *He is also similar to Casey Rhodes in that they fight with the ranger they replace and their power comes from animal power. *Unlike his Sentai counterpart, he was never meant to be a Ranger from the start, as Hiromu was already raised from the beginning and trained since childhood to be a Go-Buster by the Energy Management Center. *As the scans for three new figures had revealed for the Beats Morphers Toy line, the Red Ranger was revealed to gain a new battle mode called Fury Mode, which became an extra form only for the Red Ranger to access with. **The Red Ranger's Fury Mode slightly bares a resemblance to the Powered Custom that he, Ravi, and Zoey will be using later in the show Appearances See Also References Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Hasbro Era Power Rangers Category:PR 1 Category:Grid Battleforce Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Beast Morphers Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers